Twitter Ala Sailor Senshi
by hotaru-channn
Summary: Waktu era globalisasi sudah merajalela...Facebook,Yahoo,WhatsApp,dan tentunya...para sailor senshi yang juga tidak mau ketinggalan! TWITTER!tidak asing lagi nama itu di telinga kita!
1. Twitter For All Senshi!

*Sailor Moon dan hak cipta yang lainnya dimiliki oleh Naoo Takeuchi dan Toei Animation.

*Kesamaan tokoh/jalan cerita hanya kebetulan semata.

*timeline ceriota disini adalah kelanjutan sailor moon season 5,sailor stars,dimana sailor starlights kembali ke bumi,chibiusa kembali ke abad 30 crystal tokyo.

*nama twitter para senshi itu semuanya palsu,bukan asli,jangandi follow beneran ya!kalaupun ada,itu bukan bikinan autor,oke?

TWITTER ALA SAILOR SENSHI

~dimana era globalisasi,semua serba komunikasi,Blackberry,iPad, komunikasi pun berkembang pasti bukan jamannya surat dengan memakai amplop,perangko,terus harus dikirim lewat pak pos jangka waktunya dijamin ada facebook,BBM,Whatsapp,dan pastinya yang paling populer,TWITTER.~

~alkisah diceritakan Inners senshi,Mamoru yang sedang menikmati liburan musim panas,bersantai-santai seperti biasa di kuil Hikawa,tempat dimana Rei Hino (Sailor Mars) bekerja.~

~O~O~O~O~

Usagi : "atsui ne~ (panas bukan~)"

Rei : "hm ! sou desu ka (tentunya) ! musim panas tahun ini rasanya jauh...lebih panas dari tahun lalu."

Ami : "karena global warming,es di kutub makin lama semakin mencair,bumi semakin panas._we we're warned _ (kita sudah diperingati)."

Makoto : "wah~ rasanya kepingin balik ke 1000 tahun lalu saja..."

Minako : "Mako-chan...kau kangen menyaksikan silver millenium hancur ya?!"

Makoto : "bukan begitu minako...aku kangen dunia yang dulu...*daydreaming*"

Ami : "yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengikuti dunia ini apa adanya..."

Usagi : "Mamo-chan~pinjem laptopmu bentar ya...onegai (please)..."

Mamoru : "buat apa?"

Usagi : "onegai...sebentar aja...nanti aku ceritain..."

Mamoru : "tapi..."

Usagi : "POKOKNYA PINJEM!"*punch mamoru*

Mamoru : *sweat drop anime style* "hai (oke)...silahkan..."

*terdengar bunyi klik mouse & keyboard beradu saat Usagi memakai laptop -tiba...*

Usagi : "KYAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Minako : "kenapa Usagi? Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Usagi : "DI TWITTER GUE DIFOLLBACK KOU SEIYA THREELGIHTS~~~~!"

Minako : "NAZE?! TWITTER?! Usagi-chan sejak kapan kau punya twitter?"

Usagi : "hm...kalian semua ketinggalan jaman ya...liat nih tweetku,sudah 2.948!"

Minako : "jadi...sudah lama sekali kau punya twitter! Atashi mo (aku juga) mau bikin twitter..."

Usagi : "Ami-chan,Rei-chan,Mako-chan,Mamo-chan,minna-san,buat twitter juga ya! Onegai~"

Makoto : "yah...bagaimana ya?kalau menurutku sih ide bagus kalau semua senshi memiliki twitter...selain itu..."

Usagi : "YA! YA! IDE BAGUS BUKAN? Bagaimana Ami-chan,Rei-chan,Mako-chan?"

Ami : "ya...selain belajar kita juga perlu hiburan juga ya...aku setuju!"

Rei : "aku sih nggak sepenuhnya setuju,tapi kalau Ami setuju aku ikut deh..."

Usagi : "Mamo-chan..."

Mamoru : "Ikut kalian semua deh...nyerah aku cowok sendiri-_-" (sabar ya mamoru)"

Usagi : "MULAI BUAT! SEKARANG! :D"

*Inner senshi mulai buat twitter,ada yang di blackberry (buset gaul amat-_-"),Iphone (autornya aja nggak punya-_-"),laptop,semuanya serentak bikin twitter.*

Minako : "Usagi-chan,nama twittermu apa?"

Usagi : " Usagi_Tsuki...minako follow ya! ;)"

Minako :suki...minako follow ya! ;)"tter.*

"diri-_-"u aku ikut deh..." "Followed Usagi-chan! Follback ya Minako_V !"

Rei : "Followed Usagi-chan! Follback : Rei_Chan"

Ami : "Followed Usagi-Chan ! follback aku ya... Mizuno_San"

Mamoru : "follow : Mamoru_ (simpel banget namanya-_-")

Usagi : "FOLLOWED SEMUA! :D"

*Outers Senshi sampai di kuil Hikawa*

Hotaru : "Konnichiwa minna~ (Halo semua~)"

Minako : "Hotaru-chan! Michiru-san,Haruka-san,Setsuna-san! Konnichiwa~"

Haruka : "Ramai sekali...sedang apa kalian?"

Usagi : "HARUKA-SAN,MICHIRU-SAN,SETSUNA-SAN,HOTARU-CHAN,FOLLOW TWITTER AKU YA Usagi_Tsuki !"

Hotaru : "he..?Minna~ punya twitter?"

Rei : "Usagi yang maksa."

Usagi : "aku kan Cuma nawarin!kau sendiri yang setuju mau buat kan?"

Rei : "aku setuju Cuma ikut-ikut Ami!"

Usagi : "bweeee :P tapi akhirnya ngikutin tawaran aku juga kan? :P"

Ami : "sudah-sudah...Usagi-chan...Rei-chan..."

Haruka : "mereka ber-dua akrab sekali..."

Michiru : "sama seperti kita berdua...bukan begitu Ruka?

Haruka : "sou yo (betul)..."

Usagi : "ne..ne...bagaimana kalau kalian juga bikin twitter?mau aku bikinin?"

Hotaru : "wah?! Boleh? Atashi mo! Atashi mo!"

Usagi : "Hotaru mau aku buatin?emailnya aku buatin juga ya!namanya apa?"

Hotaru : "nama twitternya : Hotaruchann_ , emailnya : Hotaruchan/ .jp (Cuma alamat email palsu,jangan di-add ya! )

Usagi : "sip! Aku bikinin..."

Setsuna : "Twitter?aku pernah dengar."

Haruka : "aku & michiru sudah buat dari sejak twitter ada..."

Usagi : "he?kok aku nggak tahu?"

Michiru : "teehee...kita rahasiain...kita protect twitter nya..."

Usagi : "Michiru & Haruka nggak seru! :/ "

Haruka : "follow aja...kita follback kok... Haru_Michi"

Rei : "satu twitter berdua?"

Michiru : "iya dong! Kita kan soulmates...benar kan,haruka?"

Haruka : "hm! Sou desu!"

Minako : "jadi 1 kamar kalian...berdua?tidur bareng gitu? *haduuu~ X_X"

Rei : "MI...NA...KO...AKURYO TAISAN! (roh jahat pergilah!) *lempar ofuda ke kepala minako*

Minako : "KYAAAAA~ AMPUN REI..."

Usagi : "Taraa~twitter Hotaru dah jadi! Aku dah follow...minna~follow twitter hotaru ya ;)"

ALL : HAI~

Minako : "Usagi tahu twitternya yaten?"

Usagi : "cie yang suka yaten... Kou_Yaten"

Ami : "kalo Taiki?"

Usagi : "CIE AMI NANYAIN TAIKI~!"

Ami : "eh-eh...bu-bukan-bukan! Nggak jadi..."

Usagi : "haah...akhirnya semuanya punya twitter...sailor senshi jadi gaul deh!"

ALL : "USAGI-CHAN!JANGAN BONGKAR RAHASIA~!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Authors note : end of chapter nya ditunggu minna~ arigato~ :D

OKTOBER ,2012.

Hotaruchannn~


	2. Updating Tweet

Konnichiwa Minna-San~ Tadaima~ :D

Sang Autor FanFic SailorMoon amatiran telah datang kembali._. *peace*

Kali ini aku datang membawa chapter 2 : TWITTER ALA SAILOR SENSHI :D

P.S. : tweet sailor senshi yang diatas bertulisan tebal,itu nama twitter mereka,yang bawah adalah tweet yang mereka tweet :D arigato~

Selamat membaca !

TWITTER ALA SAILOR SENSHI

CHAPTER : 2

*siang hari dimusim panas yang cerah di kuil hikawa...para inner senshi sedang sibuk 'updating tweet' di twitter dengan bangganya...(maklum,baru punya pasti norak-_-")

Minako : "Usagi,Ava Twittermu alay amat-_-elegan dikit dong!"

Usagi : "yee...itu kan twitter aku,jadi suka-suka aku dong! Masalah buat lo? :0"

Minako : "hu~pertama kali punya twitter saja sudah belagu :/"

Usagi : "Minako-chan aja yang sirik...bwee :P"

Minako : "Bwee :P"

Ami : "-_-" sudahlah kalian berdua..Usagi,nggak sama Rei,nggak sama Minako,kau selalu saja adu mulut!"

Usagi : "Habis...Minakonya..."

Makoto : "sudahlah nggak usah komentar-_-"

Usagi : "hu~nggak seru! :/"

*meanwhile in twitter... penuh dengan tweet-tweet sailor senshi*

**Usagi Tsukino Usagi_Tsuki **:

Di kuil hikawa with ** Rei_Chan Mizuno_San Minako_V Mako_Kino**

**Rei Hino Rei_Chan :**

Atsui ne...musim panas di jepang memang paling hot! :D

**Ami Mizuno Mizuno_San : **

Benkyo...tanoshi janai ka (belajar...menyenangkan bukan?)?

**Makoto Kino Mako_Kino :**

** Minako_V** cie yang galau #PLAK sabar ya...dia pasti bakal pulang kok

**Minako Aino Minako_V :**

Hm...galau :/ kapan sih si ***** pulang ke bumi? Miss you /3

**Usagi Tsukino Usagi_Tsuki :**

** Mamoru_** Mamo-chan~kok jarang nge-tweet? :/

**Haruka & Michiru 3 Haru_Michi :**

Konnichiwa Twitter! It's me, #Michiru

**Ami Mizuno Mizuno_san :**

#Fact Planet pembuat onar adalah sebutan untuk planet Neptunus.

**Ami Mizuno Mizuno_San :**

#Fact planet bintang senja/bintang kejora adalah sebutan untuk planet Venus.

**Ami Mizuno Mizuno_San :**

#Fact planet Jupiter,Uranus,Neptunus,Saturnus masuk kedalam kategori planet luar.

**Ami Mizuno Mizuno_San :**

#Fact planet Merkuri,Mars,Bumi,Venus masuk ke dalam kategori planet dalam.

**Ami Mizuno Mizuno_san : **

#Fact inilah cerita horor terpendek di dunia : "The last man on Earth sat alone in a room. There was a knock on the door".

**Ami Mizuno Mizuno_san :**

#Fact di jerman,sekolah-sekolah disana tidak memberi murid-muridnya pekerjaan rumah.

**Hotaru Tomoe Hotaru_channn :**

Jadi kangen chibiusa...chibiusa my BFF,balik dong :'(

**Hotaru Tomoe Hotaru_channn :**

Hm...enaknya ngapain ya panas-panas gini? :/ makan eskrim! :D

**Hotaru Tomoe Hotaru_channn :**

Minna~ konnichiwa!

*back to Kuil Hikawa*

Usagi : "hm...nge-tweet apa lagi ya?"

Rei : "Ami-chan,kamu nge-tweet #Factnya seru! Tweet lagi yang banyak ya..."

Ami : "Hehe...makasih Rei...kamu juga harus sering nge-tweet dong! Biar rame :D"

Rei : "iya... "

Usagi : "Minna~aku pulang dulu ya! Udah sore! Sayonara~"

Ami : "em..aku juga deh!aku mau lanjut baca buku yang aku pinjem!sayonara~"

Minako : "pada pulang,Mako-chan,pulang bareng yuk!sayonara Rei-chan~"

Makoto : "Rei aku pulang ya...Sayonara~"

Rei : "Sayonara minna~besok main lagi ya!"

Usagi , Ami,Makoto,Minako : "IYA~"

Rei : "hmm...sendirian deh,bosen...nge-tweet lagi ah! :D"

Authors Note : thus...the end of chapter 2! *pachi pachi pachi* reviews selalu ditunggu dan disambut dengan hangat minna~ arigato~

OKTOBER,2012.

Hotaruchannn~


	3. Kesibukan sementara menjelang hari Natal

Konnichiwa Minna-San~ Tadaima~ :D

Sang Autor FanFic SailorMoon amatiran telah datang kembali._. *peace*

Kali ini aku datang membawa chapter 3 : TWITTER ALA SAILOR SENSHI :D

Selamat membaca !

TWITTER ALA SAILOR SENSHI

CHAPTER : 3

*Musim dingin telah dingin menyelimuti keadaan di Kuil Hikawa,tempat dimana Usagi,Ami,Rei,Mako,Minako,Haruka,Setsuna,Hotaru dan Michiru berkumpul sekarang*

Usagi : "hei...lihat! hujan salju!"

Minako : "wahh...Sugoi ne~"

Makoto : "rasanya musim dingin tahun ini lebih dingin dari tahun lalu..."

Minako : "iya...aku kepengen dihangatkan dalam pelukan kekasih tercinta...huahhh...jadi jomblo terus membosankan..."

Makoto : "ahh...Senpai~ *daydreaming tentang senpai yang disukai oleh Makoto*"

Michiru : "Haruka... *masuk kedalam pelukan Haruka*"

Haruka : "hei...kenapa suasana jadi galau begini?sebentar lagi kan natal,suasana harus ceria dong!"

Usagi : "hmm...Natal?oh iya! Bagaimana kita bikin pesta natal?"

Rei : "pakai Kuil ini lagi buat pesta natal? Yakin? Gak salah? Cius? Miapah? Enelan?"

Usagi : "-_-" iya dong...kita mau pesta dimana lagi? Sudahlah tidak apa-apa...lagian dikuil ini juga sepi kalau tidak ada kita semua..."

Hotaru : "ide bagus! Kita pasang pohon natal...lalu taruh hadiah-hadiah kecil dibawahnya,sampai dentang jam 12 malam berbunyi,baru kita buka isi semua kadonya!"

Ami : "itu ide bagus Hotaru-chan..tapi kenapa jadi seperti tahun baru?"

Hotaru : "hehe...habis kan lebih seru kalau kita harus menunggu kapan dibukanya kado-kado tersebut...bisa jadi surprise juga untuk orang yang kita sayangi!"

Usagi : "aku setuju dengan ide Hotaru...kue-kue natal dan makanan lain Makoto yang buat ya?"

Makoto : "kan belum tentu enak buatanku..."

Hotaru : "jangan malu-malu Mako-chan! Kau kan pandai membuat kue..."

Setsuna : "bakat yang terpendam harus lebih banyak dipergunakan daripada didiamkan saja dan tidak berguna.."

Haruka : "dalam deh...perkataan nenek Setsuna..."

Setsuna : "umurku masih 20 tahunan...kenapa sudah dibilang nenek?-_-"

Haruka : "makanya perkataanmu jangan seperti nenek nenek Setsuna-san..."

Usagi : "ahh...tetapi kan natal masih sebulan lagi...hmm..."

*meanwhile on twitter...*

**Usagi Tsukino Usagi_Tsuki :**

Menjelang Christmas Eve ! ^_^

**Hotaru Tomoe Hotaru_channn :**

Preparing christmas party with Usagi_Tsuki , Mizuno_san , Minako_V, Mako_Kino, Haru_Michi ! :D

**Rei Hino Rei_Chan : **

Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat?masa sebentar lagi sudah natal._.

*Back To Kuil Hikawa*

Makoto : "hei...kok malah update status tweet sih?"

Usagi : "habis bosan mau ngapain lagi? Masa sudah saja membahas tentang pesta natal...mana natal masih 1 bulan lagi! Membosankan! Kenapa kita tidak bisa membuat waktu ini lebih cepat saja?"

Minako : "kurasa Setsuna bisa membuat waktu berjalan lebih cepat... "(karena Setsuna adalah Sailor Pluto,Soldier Of Time/prajurit waktu)

Setsuna : "itu pamali...juga pamali jika membuat pesta lebih cepat daripada waktu yang ditetapkan..."

Haruka : "tuh kan...percaya saja mitos perkataan nenek moyang seperti itu...emang sudah waktunya Setsuna menjadi nenek-nenek!"

Setsuna : "masih anak muda saja sudah sok...biarlah kau menjadi cepat tua,hai anak manusia!"

Haruka : "bwee :P gak bakal sihh...yee Setsuna 'Ceming'..."

Setsuna : -_-A

Michiru : "hihihi...makanya Setsuna,kenapa kau memberi hadiah ulang tahun ke Haruka sebuah sapu tangan wol dan Parfum Channel ?jadi sering bertengkar kan...? (mitos : jika kita akan memberi hadiah ulang tahun pada teman,jangan kita memberikan ia parfum/sapu tangan,kecuali jika bukan untuk hadiah ulang tahun,karena Mitos mengatakan kalau kita memberi Saputangan/parfum pada hari ulang tahun seseorang sebagai hadiah kita akan sering berdebat/bertengkar dengan orang tersebut)

Setsuna : "hmph ! tidak ada hubungannya toh..."

Haruka : "halah...jangan bohong! Kan ada mitos tentang itu! Bukannya Setsuna paling hafal ya soal mitos-mitos nenek moyang yang udah jadul begitu?"

Setsuna : "Grrr...Haruka... DEAD SCREAM!"

Haruka : "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AMPUN SETSUNA-SAN!"

Setsuna : "jangan macam-macam kau Haruka Tenou...he he he..."

Haruka : "Setsuna...kubalas kau nanti...sudah tua ternyata masih tetap sakti...nenek sakti..."

Usagi,Ami,Rei,Minako,Makoto,Hotaru,Michiru : *sweatdrop* "Setsuna-san..."

-Authors Note : THE END OF CHAPTER 3 ! WOOHOO! *Victory Dance* Arigato~ Minna...yang udah favorit dan review Fanfic AMATIRAN ini...hontou ni arigato gozaimasu~ :D

NOVEMBER,2012.

Hotaruchannn~


	4. Near-Christmas-Ending

Konnichiwa Minna-san~ sang author fanfiction amatiran kembali datang membawa Chapter 4!

Arigato ~ yang sudah baca + Favorite + Reviews fanfiction ini...hontou ni arigato gozaimasu~

Selamat membaca Minna-san~ :D

TWITTER ALA SAILOR SENSHI

CHAPTER 4

(sang author yang telah bosan karena dari chapter 1-3 latar tempatnya hanya di Kuil Hikawa terus...dan akhirnya,sang Author pun mengubah latar tempat menjadi AZABU JUUBAN SHOPPING DISTRICT )

*Diceritakan Sailor Senshi yang sedang 'cuti' melawan penjahat sedang menikmati hidupmereka menjadi Gadis-gadis ABG,walaupun sebagian baru ANAK KELAS 1 SMA ANGKATAN AZABU JUUBAN HIGH SCHOOL,mereka tetap SYUKURI APA ADANYA...oke cukup,kita kembali keceritanya...Usagi,Ami,Rei,Makoto,Minako,Haruka,Michiru,Setsuna, dan Hotaru memutuskan pergi belanja untuk persiapan Pesta Natal di kuil Hikawa,kediaman Nona Rei Hino.*

Makoto : "Huahhh...segarnya udara musim dingin yang sejuk ini!"

Makoto : "Huahhh...segarnya udara musim dingin yang sejuk ini!"

Minako : "hehe...benar! rasanya seperti musim dingin Di Paris saja..."

Usagi : "Apanya yang sejuk?! Apanya yang seperti di Paris?! Dingin sekali...brrrr..."

Ami : "Usagi-chan...nikmatilah hawa dingin yang sejuk dan menyegarkan seperti ini...ini hanya ada setahun sekali..."

Rei : "iya Usagi! Hanya dingin sedikit saja sudah rewel banget...hmph! aku nggak percaya dia yang jadi pemimpin Sailor Senshi dan ratu pemimpin Crystal Tokyo di masa depan!"

Setsuna : "tapi...sepertinya pernyataan Usagi benar...brrr...dingin sekali..."

Haruka : "Usagi kan masih mending bilang kedinginan karena dia tidak pakai baju hangat atau mantel...kau sendiri Setsuna,lihat! Kau sudah pakai celana panjang,sarung tangan,topi dan syal,masih bilang kedinginan! Hah...tapi sudahlah...yang namanya orang sudah LANSIA alias NENEK NENEK sepertimu...sudah pasti bilang udara segini itu dingin..."

Setsuna : "grrr...awas kau Haruka...memang kau tidak merasakan dingin yang menusuk TULANG TULANG mu itu...tetapi kau akan merasakan tepukan tapak tangan seorang penjaga pintu masa depan dan masa lalu...berada di pipimu!"

Haruka : "lalalalalalala...apa Setsuna? Aku tidak dengar kauu~~~ bisakah kau naikan sedikit volume suaramu itu? Oiya aku lupa! Nenek nenek kan suaranya tidak merdu dan nyaring lagi kalau didengar...jadi maklumi sajalah...simpan dulu kata-katamu itu...oh,apakah seorang 'penjaga pintu' itu adalah profesimu Setsuna?bukankah itu adalah pekerjaan Profesi seorang Satpam?nyahahahaha...itu kan profesi seorang yang 'MADESU'...Nyahahahaha contoh ak..u..."

*belum selesai Haruka bicara...tiba-tiba...*

PLAK!

Haruka : "ITAIIIIIIIII (aduh)! "

Michiru : "Haruka! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Setsuna : "hehehe...aku menang lagi..."

ALL SAILOR SENSHI (MINUS HARUKA) : *applause* omedeto (selamat) Setsuna-san~

Setsuna : "terimakasih...terimakasih semua...nah sekarang,ayo kita mulai belanja!"

Haruka : "Michiru...tunggu aku..."

Setsuna : "tidak usah kau tunggu dia Michiru! dia hanya perlu kita tunggu untuk membalas apa yang sudah dia perbuat padaku!"

Michiru : "baiklah Setsuna...aku memang partner Haruka,dan aku juga mencintainya,tetapi aku tak mau hanya terus membela Haruka yang sudah menyakitimu Setsuna...suatu hari ia harus bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan dan belaanku...selamat tinggal Haruka!bukannya aku tak mencintaimu lagi...tapi kuharap kau mau berdiri dan pulang sendiri ke rumah...kutunggu kau di kamar ;) "

Hotaru : "di kamar? Emangnya mau ngapain?"

Usagi : "yah...orang dewasa memang butuh suatu 'privasi',Hotaru-chan...suatu saat kalau kau dewasa,kau juga akan memerlukan itu..."

ALL SAILOR SENSHI : "YOSH (OK) ! ITTEKIMASU (ayo jalan)!"

Hotaru : "ehh...tapi Setsuna...Haruka gimana? Masa dibiarkan ditengah jalan begitu..."

Setsuna : "sudahlah...tengah jalan itu memang tempat yang pas buat dia untuk bertobat...ayo kita pergi senang-senang Hotaru! Biar Haruka sendirian menangis meraung-raung disana...khe khe khe... *evil grin*"

Hotaru : "Hai...ittekimasu...Sayonara Haruka-san~"

Haruka : "Setsuna...sebelum nafasku beakhir,aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!lihat saja..."

Usagi : "wah,lihat pohon natalnya! Besar sekali ya?"

Rei : "Usagi norak ih!padahal tiap kali jalan-jalan pas natal,pasti selalu ngomong gitu terus kalo liat pohon natal! Tiap kali natalan di daerah Juuban sama aja kok pohon natalnya itu-itu terus..."

Usagi : "yeh? Masalah buat lo,Rei ?"

Rei : "ya iyalah! Masa' leader Sailor Senshi norak kayak gitu?"

Usagi : "oh gitu? Trus gue harus bilang apa?"

Rei : "WOW !"

Usagi : "oke fine,WOW! FANTASTIC BABY DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE~"

Rei : -_-

Ami : "sudah sudah...tidak seharusnya kalian bertengkar di minggu minggu menjelang natal..."

Makoto : "bersikap cantik sedikitlah,Usagi-chan..."

Minako : "jangan merusak suasana natal yang romantis... seandainya saja ada YATEN-KUN disini..."

Makoto : "hidup jadi seorang ABG jomblo itu susah ya...rasanya FOREVER ALONE didunia ini..."

Michiru : "kenapa tiba-tiba suasananya jadi galau begini? Ayolah...mari kita menyambut natal ini dengan ceria!"

Makoto : "tapi ngomong-ngomong...kita sebenarnya mau belanja apa?"

Hotaru : "OH! Banyak sekali yang harus kita beli...kue natal,baju natal,hiasan natal,sepatu baru,oh...yang terpenting,hadiah-hadiah natal untuk ditukar dan dibagikan untuk orang yang kita sayangi..."

Setsuna : "jadi...kita akan mulai darimana dulu?"

Usagi : "yang paling pertama,KUE DAN MAKANAN NATAL! AYO CEPAT KITA PERGI KE TOKO KUE!"

Rei : "KAU HANYA MEMIKIRKAN MAKANAN TERUS USAGI! Yang penting itu hiasan natal...masa' kita natalan dikuil yang sepi begitu,trus kelihatan membosankan,kita juga harus memperindahnya,bukan?"

Michiru : "eh...tidak!tunggu dulu...kau juga harus tampil elegan dan cantik saat natal...bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke butik pakaian dulu?"

Minako : "RT MICHIRU-SAN! Kita juga perlu terlihat cantik di hari natal..."

Makoto : "hm...kalau begini terus,pasti tak akan bisa selesai! Bagaimana jika kita berpencar untuk membeli keperluan pesta natal kita? Usagi dan aku,pergi ke toko makanan untuk membeli Makanan,Minako dan Michiru,pergi ke toko pakaian untuk membeli pakaian baru untuk pesta,Rei dan Ami,pergi membeli hiasan-hiasan natal,lalu Setsuna dan Hotaru,pergi membeli hadiah-hadiah natal untuk dibagikan!bagaimana?"

Ami : "aku setuju! Baiklah,mari berpencar!kalau sudah selesai,mari kita berkumpul kembali disini!"

Setsuna : "baiklah,sampai bertemu,disini...!"

ALL SAILOR SENSHI : "JA NE ~~~~ "

*mereka pun mulai berbelanja,dan akhirnya mereka pulang dengan perasaan puas dan gembira menyambut hari natal,tetapi,cerita belum habis sampai situ saja,meanwhile at Haruka,Michiru,Setsuna,and Hotaru's house...*

Haruka : "huh...capek sekali harus ngesot ngesot sampai rumah...mana piggang encok...nyesel jalan bareng Setsuna ! "

Mic hiru : "Haruka~ aku pulang !"

Haruka : "aihh~ Michiru,sudah pulang ? mana Setsuna ?"

Setsuna : "ngapain nanya ? berharap aku nggak pulang ?"

Haruka : "eh..eh..i..eh..nggak..nggak kok..."

Setsuna : "Mencurigakan... *pasang mata ganas*"

Haruka : "KYAAAAAAAAAA~~! AMPUN SETSUNA~~~"

*selanjutnya ? terserah anda.*

THE END


End file.
